


Buzzcut Season

by Senowolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Big Werewolves, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Isn't An Asshole, Billy is part of the gang, Bisexual Steve Harrington, EMPHASIS ON NON-TRADITIONAL ABO DYNAMICS, Gay Billy Hargrove, Insecure Billy, M/M, MIKE AND CO ARE ALL 15/16 YRS OLD, Mom Steve Harrington, Multi, NO HEATS OR RUTS, Nice Billy Hargrove, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Billy Hargrove, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Soccer Mom Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, THE MONSTERS ARE IN THE FORM OF VAMPIRES, Vampires, Werewolf Billy Hargrove, Werewolf Eleven | Jane Hopper, Werewolf Jim "Chief" Hopper, Werewolf Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Werewolf Mike Wheeler, aka my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: Steve always waits for Billy to come back to him.





	Buzzcut Season

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: Eastside, Buzzcut Season, Ribs, Louvre, when the party’s over, I love you, Hostage
> 
> ANYTHING BY LORDE!

_I remember when your head caught flame,_

_It kissed your scalp and caressed your brain._

_Well you laughed, baby it's okay,_

_It's buzzcut season anyway._

_Cola with the burnt-out taste,_

_I’m the one you tell your fears to._

_There’ll never be enough of us._

_And I'll never go home again,_

_Place the call, feel it start._

_Favorite friend, and nothing's wrong when nothing's true._

_I live in a hologram with you._

_Where all the things that we do for fun,_

_And I'll breathe, and it goes._

_Play along, make-believe it's hyper real._

_But I live in a hologram with you._

* * *

It's early in the morning when Steve's alarm goes off. Pretty pointless since he was already awake, but how couldn't he be? Billy wasn't there with him to keep him warm and even though he knew that the monsters were gone, he couldn't help but think they would come back. He was almost certain that they would. They always did. Just like the demons in his head. They never really went away, they just got pushed back into the recesses of his mind. 

With a small tired sigh, he flung the blankets off of his body, immediately feeling the chill of spring flutter over his pale skin. Even so, he walked out of his room and into the bathroom just down the hall. When he looked in the mirror he took note of his ringed eyes and wondered how it was that they still got so dark after all this time. He reached up and rubbed at his dry eyes and then turned the faucet on hot. He didn't dare take a shower, not after what happened the last time he did that. That had been bad. Billy had been missing for two weeks after and it nearly gave Steve a heart attack when the younger man came stumbling out of the forest buck naked.

But now that Steve had graduated and was taking part time classes in business, he always felt a sense of dread no matter how close Billy was to him. The younger man was a senior—being the younger one out of them both and all—which meant he still had to leave in the mornings to go to school. It also meant that he wouldn't always come to Steve's after school. That was something that took time to get used to. 

He knew that Billy hated going home, because it always meant getting shit from his father. When Billy had first come over covered in blood and bruises, Steve had been completely heartbroken, and livid. Billy was the one to calm him down. That had made Steve feel like an idiot because if anything he should have been the one calming the younger man down. But what shocked him was when Billy had told him he'd be okay, that he always was. Steve hadn't been crying yet, but that had done it. He'd cried and held onto the younger man for support because he didn't believe it. 

How could anyone be okay after being beaten by the one person who's supposed to love and protect them? He didn't know. Until he did. It was as he helped clean the curly haired man up that the real shock set in. Because as he had cleaned away the blood, he'd noticed that all the bruises and cuts were superficial and becoming more so with each passing minute. He'd not handled that situation very well either but he was still here wasn't he?

The water was scalding when Steve stuck his hand under it and he almost cursed as it stung against his cold fingers. He didn't know how long it had been running for but he figured that washing his face wouldn't be an issue. He'd still smell like himself and the other boy. Turning on the cold water a little bit, he cupped his hands and leaned down to splash it to his face. It felt nice after so long lying awake in bed from the cold. Already, he could feel the life returning to his hands. He hoped it would spread to his toes before he went outside, but he doubted it. 

Knowing that time was ticking he sighed once more before turning the water off. He didn't bother drying his hands, afraid that the smell of the softener would scare Billy off, like the time he'd made the mistake of showering. 

He knew better now. 

Thanks to Hopper, he now knew just about everything about young werewolves and how it would take Billy a couple months to be able to retain his sense of self while he was fully shifted. 

Steve definitely didn't believe Billy when he'd told him that he'd be fine that first night he'd come back beaten to a pulp, but after seeing him heal on the spot... that had completely caused him to have a complete one-eighty. Again, he'd handled it in the worst way by laughing and then freaking out. And when Billy told him that he was a werewolf, that had made things worse. But after a while it sunk in and he managed to calm down, bless Billy and his shocking patience. After a couple weeks he'd realized that the ordeal wasn't about _him_ , that it was about Billy and what _he_ needed. What Billy needed turned out to be comfort. 

That night that Steve had found out about everything, had been back when Billy was still a young wolf. His father had laid into him for being gone—ignoring his responsibilities—and Steve always felt guilty, but he learned to stop apologizing after Billy began looking more wounded by it. 

But that was only the beginning of many abusive nights where Billy would show up bloody and bruised. A couple weeks after finding out about werewolves, Steve learned about how Billy was turned. He had been in the process of cleaning the younger man’s face when Billy started to talk about it. Steve had never asked but he'd had an idea of how it went down since Hopper hinted at ideas without ever flat out saying anything. 

Billy'd said he'd been wandering alone, drunk in the woods after his father had gave an especially brutal beating. 

It had been early spring when it happened and he'd ended up with three cracked ribs and a badly broken nose, causing small rivulets of red to run down his jaw and onto his chest. Billy believed that the smell of his blood was what drew the creatures to him. Later he'd found that one of those creatures was none other than Sheriff Hopper himself. He hadn't been alone though, Billy said that Eleven had been with him. Steve listened as Billy talked about them. He said they were massive wolves, not quite the size of a horse but larger than normal wolves. Said that Elle would have stood with her back level at his hips and Hopper reaching just above his middle waist. _“Almost a horse,”_ Steve had joked. 

After seeing the large alpha wolf in the woods for himself, Steve made sure to listen to Hop whenever he needed something. He was the one who saved Billy after all. Steve had already pretty much pieced together that Hopper was the one who gave Billy the bite. It was obvious. 

However he hated to think about it now as he started to head down the stairs to the main level of the house. Hop had said that Billy would have died had he not found him and turned him. Steve still remembered the soft way he'd been told that the man reeked of death. And that it wasn't just the blood that soaked the earth, but also the expression in Billy’s eyes. 

That had scared Steve more than anything because it meant that Billy had given up that night. He'd been willing to die then and there, drunk and alone in the woods because of what his father put him through. And although Steve never asked, he could only imagine what Billy's dad had told him that night as well. He didn't try very hard to imagine what words could possibly bring a person down so low that they'd let themselves freeze to death outside. It would break him. 

The night Billy turned and the night he came to Steve with the truth were very similar and yet very different times. He and Billy had just barely begun to know each other when he'd gone into the woods alone and got the bite, but they'd been dating for a few months when Steve found out about who Billy really was. Both circumstances were born out of violence. 

Steve could just barely make out the couches in the living room when he got downstairs. The lights were all off, and they were to stay off. Even if Steve found himself looking over his shoulder every so often in his trek through the dark house. The lights of the pool had long since been shut off, seeing as winter was fast on its way. But there was just enough light in the sky for him to see the tops of the trees outside. A small shiver ran down his spine and he found himself running towards the double sliding doors, hoping that Billy would be close by. After being with him for nearly a year, he'd learned that he wasn't the only supernatural creature in the world. No, no, no, there were other creatures who were slaves to the sun as Billy was to the moon, creatures who had been killing people for the blood inside them. 

If it hadn't been for Hopper and his pack—Elle, Billy, Mike, and Max—he would have been dead. 

Vampires. 

Who the fuck knew that vampires of all creatures would be real. A whole coven of the sick sons of bitches had been hiding out in burrows under the trees in the woods. That should have made them easy targets, except that Hopper didn't make it his business to shift every single night seeing as he had Elle and a whole town to take care of. 

Speaking of Elle, the teen was a born wolf. She had been experimented on by a secret branch in the government. Now her body was covered in scars from the multitude of surgeries—and who knew what else—she’d been forced into. But she was also a young and very strong wolf for her age. Which also meant that she wasn’t nearly as careful and tactful as Hopper; She'd turned Mike purely by accident. He'd secretly known about everything and had wanted to help her through her shift but he'd gotten too close to a wolf who was still too young to know any better. Steve remembered the images of Elle running through the tree line in his back yard, banging on the door screaming, covered in blood, Mike unconscious, half in her arms and half in her lap. 

By the time Steve had grabbed his silver barbed bat, Elle had been near howling in blood curdling worry outside his door. Mike had gotten too close and he'd taken a clawed swipe to the junction of his neck and shoulder—now, also scarred. The blood had been everywhere. 

Elle managed to drag him all the way to Steve's but that's where her sense faded. She had been sobbing on her knees, bloody hands gripping Mike by the cheeks and begging him to stay awake. But he’d been passed out for quite some time already, had been laying in the woods were he fell before Elle shifted back and found him. Steve was busy pressing towels to the teens throat while on the cordless with Hopper. 

He didn't have time to stop Eleven once she'd made up her mind. Her eyes changing to gold had been the only warning he'd received before she had bitten into the pale blood-smeared skin of Mike's unmarred shoulder. After that things had been tense. But slowly Mike's body began to put itself back together. When he'd opened his eyes he'd looked up at Elle and pulled her to him in a tight embrace that only a person who'd had a young love would understand. 

_“I-I’m sorry, Mike. Mike I’m—“_

_“Sh-shh, Elle, it’s okay, I’m okay. Shhh...”_

Things pretty much went _completely_ to shit after that. 

Max found out and wanted in. Billy had been completely against the idea but when she brought up his dad... 

Billy would just tell Hopper that she made a good argument. And that was the end of that. Even if Hopper went batshit crazy and shifted in a small moment of pure unadulterated disappointment and gone huffing off into the woods. It didn’t help that Dustin and Lucas knew about everything too. In the end it had been almost a good thing that they’d been turned, but that hadn’t made it any less scary. 

Hop was a strong alpha and a good one, it was the reason he was sheriff, but even he was starting to age. He couldn’t have fought all those vampires by himself. 

Steve being Steve, had showed up wanting to help and nearly got himself killed. Hopper and Eleven were the only wolves that had their heads on straight that night in the field. Billy, Max, and Mike only had their alphas commands to go off of. It worked out okay, but when Steve showed up things started falling apart. His presence threw the younger wolves off their game and they kept getting distracted by him because they were fearful of him and didn’t know what to do. It gave the leader of the coven a chance to abandon his clan and go after Steve. At that point Billy was at the stage where he was beginning to remember things as a wolf. Which explained why he came barreling into the vampire with teeth and claws open when he heard Steve cry out in fear. 

Billy said he didn’t remember doing that when he changed back. 

_“You saved me, Billy.”_

_“I don’t.... I’m sorry but I just, don’t remember.”_

_“It’s okay. I do.”_

Even now with Billy being a wolf for as long as he had been, he still didn’t remember everything. But he was retaining more and more of his human self while shifted than before. Of course he still had bouts where he ran on pure instinct, like the shower incident, but he was getting so close to retaining all his memory. Steve yearned for the moment when it stayed completely. He hated seeing Billy’s pretty baby blue eyes staring at him with no hint of recognition in them. 

Steve ran outside into the cold fall air and found himself wishing that someday he could... No. that was a stupid thought. 

He jumped when he heard a twig snap and his eyes flickered over to the dark trees, catching movement. 

His skin goosed and he had to squint for a second until intense brown-black eyes locked with his. It was just Mike. His sleek black fur made it impossible to see his body in the dim light. The grey highlights of fur on his face made his eyes look large and young from where they peaked out from behind a tree. 

Barefooted, Steve walked out past his pool and stopped just outside the tree line. Mike’s dark eyes widened and his ears shot up in alertness, his grey dusted legs spreading to run if necessary.

The sky had slowly morphed into a warm blue-yellow. Steve just smirked at how lanky the teen looked. Mike was nothing but a head, legs, paws, and a tail. The teen hadn’t quite fully recovered his head as a wolf, but he was retaining more at a faster rate than Billy had. Max was already almost completely herself and she was bit _after_ Mike. Steve was beginning to wonder if it was a female wolf thing. 

Both Mike and Steve startled when Elle’s chocolate furred body came trotting out from the brush. The white fur of her face a heart shape that came down in a widows peak on her forehead. She let her massive head rub over Mike’s muzzle, her eyes meeting Steve’s and making him smile when she nipped Mike’s ear. She stood taller than Mike but he figured that it was because she was a born wolf, also because she was second in command. Ranking in the pack effected size. Billy was the smallest because he was the only omega. Hopper said Billy’s rank was important to the pack. Something about being the mind and heart. 

Whatever that meant. 

Elle pushed herself away from the other wolf after he gave her a makeshift hug and began walking towards the man in the clearing. Steve felt himself tense up instinctively, but he forced himself to relax as she came closer. She was quite huge, her long dark legs walking carefully on the leaf littered ground. If she wanted, she could crush his skull with one of her massive paws, but her eyes were far too aware and kind for that. 

Steve inhaled sharply as she came to stand right in front of him. Her head was large and warm when she pressed it to his stomach. Heat bloomed across his skin at the contact and he exhaled all at once in relief. Her nose was cold and wet when she tilted her face up to look at him. It was like she was smiling at him. Had anyone else come by it would look like a huge dog sitting at his feet and begging for a treat. But to Steve it was her way of saying everything was okay and that she cared about him. 

For that he was glad. Her and billy had struck quite a fierce dynamic after becoming pack mates. Back during the fight with the coven, Elle had literally ripped a vampire to pieces when it dared to attempt crushing Billy’s skull. After that she always remained close to the older boy in stressful situations. It wasn’t as if Billy wasn’t capable of protecting himself, Steve knew he could—wolf or not—but Elle bonded the strongest with him because they both had a past full of abuse. So Steve was greatful that Billy had someone that could be there for him when he couldn’t be. 

A small bark from the woods made his attention switch back to Mike who was no longer behind the tree but who was looking very weary. Elle kept herself pressed against Steve but turned to bark back at the beta wolf. Mike’s head tilted to one side as he stared at the pair, his tail wagging to the side once, then twice before stopping. Elle’s ears fluttered as she shook her fur out, causing more heat to bloom against Steve’s side. In a small moment of curiosity he reached out and buried his fingers in the thick fur. Mike darted forward a little at his touch but a low rumble from the she wolf stopped him. Now he sat in the snow with his muzzle across his paws. 

Steve gently rubbed his fingers into the fur. On the outside the hairs were smooth but coarse. Deeper to the skin though... it was extremely soft. His hands were so warm he didn’t wanna move them but he was probably weirding Elle out. Shockingly enough, she seemed to be enjoying the touch. A deep rumbling almost like purring emitted from her chest, calming Steve without him noticing. 

He reached and pet over her head, scratching behind her left ear. Steve smiled down at her now tired half-lidded eyes and began to say something when her half lidded brown eyes flew open and her body went rigid beside him. She took on a defensive stance and was staring past Mike. 

Steve did a double take. 

When had Mike stood up? When had he gotten so close to Steve? The black wolf had his back to them and a small growl filled the sudden eerie silence of the morning. Steve’s nerves were growing and he didn’t know the cause of it. Other than the two wolves near him, they were alone. He couldn’t sense what they did. He didn’t know what Mike heard. 

Steve could only hope everything would be okay. A memory of bloody red fangs crossed his mind and he had to take a breath to steady himself. 

The sound of heavy feet coming closer drew their attention to the deep forest on the right side of them. Steve’s mind supplied images of pale, bloody skin and insanely white teeth out of fear, reminding him of what could still happen. Elle noticed but she was too busy scenting the air to be able to do anything about it. Mike held a low defensive stance in front of them, but all at once he relaxed and opted instead for standing straight up. His ears flicked to and fro before a small whine escaped his nose. He looked back at Elle who seemed a little confused before charging out into the woods. 

Out of nowhere, Max’s flaming red coat jumped and tackled the black wolf. Steve had gone stiff with anticipation, but now that he knew there wasn’t any danger, he felt himself start shaking from the cold again. The adrenaline that pumped freshly in his veins made him feel awake and alive even though he was tired and just wanted to sleep. His eyes watched Mike and Max roll around on the leaf strewn ground, biting and nipping at each other playfully while Eleven pouted next to him. 

“You know you can go play with them, right?” Steve asked softly, not to scare her. 

Her big brown eyes turned to him and even like this, he could see the look she was giving him. _Yeah sure_ it said. Steve found himself laughing awkwardly before a fourth wolf emerged out of the trees. This one was massive and a darker beige-grey color. 

“Hey, Chief.” Steve called. 

The alpha merely stopped and turned to look at him with a deadpan expression before three young teenage boy voices echoed around the forest. Steve was quick to walk towards Hopper when Will, Lucas, and Dustin all came waltzing out of the trees, backpacks in hand. 

“Mike! Come here, dude. Got some breakfast for yah.” Dustin called out loudly making Steve wanna grab his face in irritation, it’s not like Mike would remember him—Mike’s body went from being pummeled by Max, to being on edge again, to being very happy within a span of a few seconds. Steve was helpless as the young wolf took off towards his friends. Will was taking something that looked like cold pizza out of Dustin’s bag when the large creature licked him across the face. 

“Oh—dude, gross!” Will complained, wiping his face on his arm while throwing the pizza slices on the ground, blocking his face from the onslaught of happiness that was Mike Wheeler. 

“Man, if you remember this after changing back, I hope you’re _super_ embarrassed.” Lucas said with his deep voice. 

Steve figured now was a good time to interrupt with, “hey, what the hell are you guys doing all the way out here at—shit, what time is it?” He asked while looking down at his wrist where his watch always was only to find it missing. 

“It is exactly 5:47 in the morning.” Dustin smiled. 

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Jesus, don’t you guys have school?” Steve asked, already he was mothering them and it was five in the fucking morning. 

“Not for another two hours and fifteen minutes.” Will supplied while petting Mike’s thick fur as he ate. 

Steve frowned. “Please be careful. He could bite you.”

“Mike? Nah, Will was the first one he remembered as a wolf. Then it was Lucas, then me. I think he’s working on you.” Dustin said matter of factly. His insanely curly hair was cut short now that he was getting older. 

All the boys were getting older. Will had still kept the bangs of his bowl cut but now the back was trimmed up nice and short, classy. Lucas was letting his hair grow out on top and he looked like he was a pop star or something. Just yesterday, Steve was driving these kids around to school or the arcade, now Max was driving them all around in her ghetto Mustang that Billy had helped her buy and rebuild. Just that thought had him thinking of how Billy was the only one missing in the gathering behind his house. 

His eyes travelled over to Max where she was sitting at Lucas’ feet, wondering if she knew where he was. Her deep blue eyes looked vibrant and stark against her coppery fox-red fur. She was _unsurprisingly_ looking back at him. 

Steve wondered where Hopper went as he quickly glanced around before walking over to her slowly. He knew that she was aware of all of them but he was still cautious. You never knew when they’d go full wolf. 

Fortunately for him, she stood up and met him half way. Her body was slightly larger than Mike’s which made her a little intimidating. Especially with those piercing blue eyes. They held the same depth as Billy’s but they were the wrong shade. Billy’s blue eyes were more washed out and raw and they could cut you with their intensity when he felt backed into a corner. But Steve had somehow wormed his way past the blue facades and now whenever Billy looked at him, his irises were cracked open like the ocean waves on a stormy day. 

“Hey, I know you can’t really answer me, but.. well I guess you already know why I’m talking to you.” Steve stammered. He was freezing his ass off, okay? Or that’s what he told himself. 

She nodded her head. Her eyes stared purposely into his, before turning her head west, the opposite way that they had all came. They came from the sunrise, but she was looking towards the darkness of the night. Steve felt his body tense just the slightest bit at the darkness. 

Her sides rose and fell with the sigh she gave before turning to nudge him on the back of his thighs. Max looked at him again before she started walking towards the direction Billy was in. Steve _was_ in fact freezing his ass off so he was quick to run back into the house and grab the first closest jacket—Billy’s blue jean one—and his combat boots. 

Max was waiting for him when he came back outside and he jogged to catch up with her before they both set out. Max made a sound like a cough and a huff mixed together and Steve just knew she was laughing at him. 

“What?” He asked feeling a little self conscious when her eyes roamed the jacket on his shoulders. 

“Oh shut up. It was the first one I grabbed.” Steve sulked causing Max to laugh some more. 

The trees were still in the light breeze of the morning. Even as they followed the night, the sun was rising and lightening the place up a bit which Steve was thankful for. If it had been the afternoon he’d probably have just passed on going out into the dark woods. 

The sun was just peaking above the tree line when they heard movement. Max looked around with her ears up in anticipation. 

Steve would never get used to seeing Billy’s golden strawberry-tinted coat. So when the smaller wolf stepped out of the trees with Hopper in tow, Steve felt his breath stolen from him. Not only because Billy was absolutely beautiful, but because for once, Billy’s baby blues knew him. There was shock and then warmth in those raw blue eyes and Steve felt his chest go taut at the look of family in them. Billy took a step forward before stopping and looking back at Hop. 

The alpha blinked and shooed him forwards. It was then that Steve realized that even though Billy was the closest size to an average wolf, that wolves were still fucking huge. So when the omega rose onto his hind legs to wrap his forepaws around the slightly older man, they both toppled over into a heap on the ground. 

“Oof! Oh my g—hi Billy,” Steve laughed as Billy made low playful growling noises and licked him wherever he could reach. 

“Oh—ew! Billy that’s—no stop! Billy!” The brunette was full on laughing now as Billy licked his face repeatedly. He was doing it on purpose, just to gross Steve out. Billy finally stopped long enough to look at Steve and his eyes were full of pride and happiness. 

It wasn’t long till the loud pants of the kids came through the trees alongside the sound of paws on the leaves. Then everyone came tumbling into the small clearing Steve found himself in, Will actually tripping and falling flat on his chest only to be tackled by Mike and Elle. Steve found himself laughing again as Will let out a squeal before laughing himself. His soft chortles were cut short as a warm muzzle rubbed against his jaw. 

“Hey.” Steve said lamely, brown eyes looking into pale blues. 

Billy chuffed a snort, blue eyes rolling before he stood up from where he’d been splayed against Steve’s chest. The older man sat up and looked at his wolf. Billy’s fur was sleek and yet fuzzy. The fur around the ends of his legs curled around his paws and the fur that hung in the junction of his hip and stomach was soft and wavy. Steve noticed the thick ruff on the back of Billy’s neck and smirked at the barely-there curls before burying his hand in them. 

Billy—who had been watching the kiddos play with Mike and Elle—yelped in surprise as his head swung around to glare at Steve. The older man knew what he was doing and a soft growl rumbled the omega’s chest in reply. It was like Billy’s mullet, he didn’t like it touched. Or that’s what he told everyone but the truth was that he loved it being played with, by Steve anyway.

Steve laughed and tugged the fur gently, the growl turning into a sound not unlike a purr. His fingers wove into the thick downy fur and then ran up to scratch behind Billy’s ears. The younger wolf tipped his head into the feeling and a low growl of pleasure filled the clearing. 

“Oh God. Please don’t. Not in front of us. THINK OF THE CHILDREN STEVE!” Dustin yelled making Lucas roll his eyes. 

“Hey, I’m being completely innocent. Just petting my wolf.” Steve smiled sarcastically as Billy turned his head to the teenagers in the clearing. 

“....’some pretty heavy petting if you ask me.” Dustin whispered none too quietly to Will who went bright red and swatted him on the shoulder. 

“Alright assholes, time you all went to school. That includes all of you. Max, Elle, Mike, everyone. Let’s go.” Steve ordered, standing up and reaching his hand out, palm up towards Billy. 

Big blue eyes stared up at him as three very unhappy pups gave small growls of annoyance. It amazed Steve when Billy turned to the pups and growled with a toss of his head, as if saying _“move your asses.”_ His eyes glanced over at Hopper who was just sitting by a tree, watching happily from a distance. Must be nice to not have to take care of the kids all the time when there’s someone else to help out. 

Steve was brought out of the little daze by a cold wet nose and a warm tongue pressing into his palm. Billy was waiting for him. He hadn’t even seen that the kids started back towards the house. With a sigh and one more caress to the soft fur of Billy’s face, he started after the rowdy teens. 

As they walked, Billy occasionally bumped his shoulder to Steve’s upper thigh. A soft chortling laugh escaping when he accidentally made the brunette trip. 

“Ass.” Steve muttered, not an ounce of malice in his voice. 

They were coming back into the yard as the sun peaked the trees. 

The three pups ran into a split shed that had been put up just for them to change back into. It held a few sets of clothes for each of them and nonperishable food for when they came back from a long night. 

Out of the shed emerged Mike dressed in a shirt and pants, Elle in a pair of blue corduroy overalls, and Max in a black crop top with bleached high waist jeans. Mike and Elle immediately joined hands as they pulled their backpacks out of some bins beside the shed. Lucas on the other hand strolled over to Max and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, a small smile pulling at the red head’s lips as she turned and did the same. 

Billy growled softly in warning next to him. He didn’t mind Lucas and his sister dating, but that did not mean he wanted to see them being grossly cute either. And it _was_ his sister. 

“You gonna go change too? I’ve got some clothes upstairs in my room., if you want..” Steve whispered down to the omega. 

Billy looked up at him and then to his large paws that were no doubt dirty with mud. He cocked one of his ears in an adorable way and Steve just shook his head because it was just a little mud. 

“Come on, Mom isn’t here to bitch at me about it.” He said with a small smile. He took a step towards the house and then paused to look at the teenagers in his yard. 

Hopper was sat in the tree line watching over them all, his figure massive in the light of morning. He nodded his head up at the house, shooing Steve and Billy on. Steve mouthed a thank you before turning back towards the sliding doors. Hopper would make sure the kids got to school safely. Or at least to Max’s car so she could drive them all there. 

The doors slid open and closed behind them both like they were in an empty cathedral, it was so quiet. 

Steve looked back down at Billy who was already walking towards the stairs, tail swishing slowly. On the plus side there wasn’t too much mud on the carpet. Oh well. He could clean it later. Right now he just needed to focus on helping Billy get changed and clean. 

The omega walked all the way up the stars and into his bathroom before turning to look at him with pleading blue eyes. Steve’s eyes sobered and he nodded, shutting the door softly and walking to his room, waiting for Billy to come to him. 

The only downside to being a wolf, specifically an omega wolf, was that the transition was harder for them. It hurt more. 

Mike and the others felt pain too, but because of their higher rank, their bodies functioned better and quicker. They turned quicker and grew used to the pain. Hell they all welcomed it. But Steve remembered the first time he’d ever seen Billy shift. It had been heartbreaking. Billy could say all he wanted to about growing accustomed to the feeling but Steve didn’t think he’d ever be able to handle the brief moments of snapping and popping sounds of bones rearranging. Or the look of pain in Billy’s blue eyes as his body reshaped itself. He knew Billy loved being a wolf, he believed that he was stronger as one and Steve believe that too. But he didn’t have to like the small price he paid to be one. 

The door to the bathroom creaked open followed by the soft padding of feet coming down the hall. This time had seemed to take less time so maybe shifting did become somewhat easier over time. He didn’t turn around, he wanted to wait until the younger man came into his view of his own choice. 

Instead, callused hands ran under his shirt and around his belly. A broad chest pressed to his spine like it was meant to be there and a soft cheek pressed to the side of Steve’s neck as he was embraced from behind. He didn’t have to see to know Billy was naked as the day he was born. But he sort of wished he could be the one holding the man instead. 

“Hey.”

“Hey..” Billy’s voice was soft and gravelly with sleepiness. It was cute. 

Steve ran his hands over the tanned forearms around his stomach before reaching one up and rubbing it through tangled curls. 

“You remembered me this time.” Steve whispered softly, loving the feeling of soft hair in his fingers. 

“Yeah. It was amazing to not feel so.. uncertain.”

“I bet it was, Baby.” 

There was silence and then the hot breath of a sigh against Steve’s neck. He turned in the werewolf’s arms and looked at the pretty lips on his face before leaning in and kissing them. Billy sighed again, tired and happy all at the same time. His tongue licked Billy’s bottom lip in question and slid inside when the younger man parted his lips in reply. A soft moan passed between their lips like a prayer. Steve was the one to break it. 

“You need to shower, Baby. You’ve been out all night.” He said while teasing a tangle in Billy’s hair. 

“Come help me?” Billy asked hopefully, blue eyes wide open and raw for Steve to see that even after all these months that he was still so scared of being rejected. 

Not saying a word he reached down and took the omega by the hand and lead him back to the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll add more to this in the future but I really love this story, and I love the idea of ABO dynamics that aren't the traditional ABO dynamics. So just let me know what you guys thought, this is my way of getting back into writing fanfic. <3
> 
> Love ya'll.


End file.
